Without Her
by Strange Thoughts Over Tea
Summary: Claire had a best friend before the accident- someone even more close to her than Hershel. Ten years later, that very person- named Sam- runs into a young girl by the name of Flora at a train station. This is about the events that follow. Claire/Hershel, Hershel/OC. Rated M for later chapters.


**A/N: Hiya! This is a story about Claire's best friend, Sam (YES, SHE IS A GIRL) and the events around her meeting the one and only Hershel Layton. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own anything here except Sam and the plot. If I did I would definitely have a lot more PL merchandise than I do at the moment! (Which is none) *sob***

* * *

Every time I walked past the station, I couldn't help but stop and stare for a moment to marvel at the hundreds of people bustling about, each with their own reason for being there- all with completely different stories, and were yet standing within mere metres of each other. It was an amazing thing to think about and a concept that I loved.

I had always been a bit like that- I thought about things in a different way to others, often noticing things others didn't or finding myself lost in thoughts completely irrelevant to whatever it was I was doing. Fascinating thoughts, mind you, but irrelevant nonetheless. In some ways it was ironic I was a psychologist myself, treating people who thought much the same way that I did.

So as I watched the crowd at that busy station in London with my overnight bag in tow (I was on my way to a conference on the other side of town and didn't fancy having to drive back across the city that night, instead opting for a hotel nearby) I couldn't help but notice a young girl sitting on a chair by herself, crying into her sleeve. I told myself that she was probably fine and perhaps just upset after parting with someone close to her- but my subconscious said otherwise. She was in the wrong area for there to have been a departing train and she just looked so darn helpless! I decided to go up to her, if only to give her a consoling hug- it wasn't my place to put my nose in others' business.

Making my way through the crowd, I did the best to tame my characteristically unruly hair- it had been a busy morning and my hair dealt with the stress a lot worse than I did. Though it was in a tight bun, strands always seemed to find a way to go astray at all angles. The last thing I needed was to scare her off based on appearance alone!

As I approached the chair, I did one last check around to check she truly was by herself. When I saw no-one, I bent down to her level. Upon closer inspection I saw that the girl had light brown hair tied back with a bow, and wore a pink dress with little black boots to match. It was a lovely ensemble, though not what I would have worn myself- which made sense, considering she looked not much older than 14. I put on the most gentle voice I could think of and cleared my throat.

"Hello, dear. I was just passing through and saw you sitting here all by yourself! Is anyone with you? My name's Sam, by the way." She looked up for a moment, curious, before crying even harder. A common misconception is that we psychologists always know the right thing to say- the truth is that we really don't. Sure, some of us can read body language quite well, but it was quite a stretch to say that we could almost read minds! Everyone reacts differently to different things, naturally.

"Oh dear. What on earth is the matter? Here, have a tissue." I sat next to her on the bench and pulled a tissue from my pocket, handing it to her.

"Don't worry, you can tell me! I'm in no position to judge a fine young lady such as yourself."

She finally looked up, dabbing her face with a tissue and took a deep breath before finally speaking.

"It's just that, well, _they_ were going out on another one of their silly mysteries and they were in such a rush and they told me to stay behind 'for my own safety' like always but _he_ forgot his journal and I remembered them mentioning a train leaving around midday and I knew it was this station so I took a taxi but now I'm here and I don't know which train and it will be leaving soon and I forgot my wallet and the workers won't tell me which train they're on and I'm so worried and I just don't know what to do…" She was talking at such a pace that I wondered how she was even breathing- I handed her another tissue before speaking again.

"Shh- It'll turn out ok, I'm sure of it. Do you mind me asking who 'they' happen to be?"

"Oh! Of course! I can't believe I forgot to say! Well, the Professor is a man who is kind of like a dad to me since he adopted me a few years ago and with him is his apprentice. I love them, I really do, but they run off without me all the time. It really sucks, you know?"

She still hadn't stopped crying, but the tears were slowing down now. The answers she had given were vague, but good enough for me.

"I can only imagine. Around noon, you said? Let's see. No mention of where they were going?" The girl shook her head.

"None, except for the fact it was in the country…" I looked up at the departures board and went through the possibilities, finally narrowing it down to two.

"So- Dropstone or Solbrooke? What do you think-" I faltered. "I don't believe you did tell me your name…" She sat up a little straighter now, swinging her legs in soft movements.

"I didn't tell you? My name's Flora. It must be Solbrooke then! We've been to Dropstone before, see, and they definitely would have told me if that was where they're headed!" She slumped again.

"But I still can't see them- they won't let me on without a ticket and I haven't any money with me."

I sighed, deciding to help her out. I hadn't wanted to attend the conference, anyway. It was about client confidentiality in the medical field- basic, boring stuff. I was more than happy to have an excuse to get out of it.

"Isn't that lucky! I'm headed there myself- and they gave me a two-person room on the train! You can just stay with me- if you're fine with sharing a room, that is." It was technically a lie, but I honestly didn't care. She seemed so upset, the poor little thing.

Before I could fathom what was happening, I found myself in what could be passed off as a very tight hug- to me, though, it felt more like someone was trying to break my ribs using pure brute force.

She released me, a broad smile adorning her face. I rubbed my sides tenderly as she jumped up and began bouncing and twirling on the spot.

"Really? You would do that for me?"

"So it seems!" I replied, laughing a little. For a kid of such a build she was surprisingly strong!

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Sam, you are the _best_! Let's go then- what are we waiting for?" She grabbed me by my suit jacket (it was a formal conference, after all) and began to drag me toward the train, skipping all the while.

"Wait a second! I, um, well I was given the tickets... by a friend, but I still need to go and collect them from the concession booth..." It was a terrible lie, but she seemed oblivious, singing to herself in a chirpy soprano and spinning around, knocking a passerby. I sighed, but didn't say anything. She was both happy and young- I wasn't going to ruin that for her! Especially not after the state she had been in less than 5 minutes ago.

Once the tickets were taken care of and we were on the train, Flora started down a long corridor.

"Let's go find the Professor now! He really does like his journal, you know. It helps him organise his thoughts- he told me so himself!"

This Professor, whoever he was, seemed like a strange fellow- though if he was this important to the girl surely he would be worth all of this trouble to find.

"I understand that you are keen, Flora, but let's go to our room first. I need to put my bag away, anyhow. He won't be going anywhere soon, after all." I saw her open her mouth in protest but must have thought better of it, as she turned on her heels and followed me in the opposite direction.

"37, 38… 39! Here it is. Care to do the honours?" I gestured to the key in her hand.

Once the door was open, I couldn't help but stand with my mouth agape in awe. It was spectacular- even chirpy Flora went quiet. In rich tones of an utterly regal red, the furniture, carpet and curtains made the room look so elegant and bold- truly fit for royalty. With a grand piano as the room's centrepiece, it was the definition of magnificent. The attention to detail was extraordinary- I couldn't help but understand why the price on this room had been so bloody high. It was more than amazing! A world away from anything that conference had to offer, I was sure.

We explored the room a little and put our belongings away before finally heading out to search for the duo, scaling the train. When we had walked its entire length twice with no luck, I turned to face a somewhat defeated Flora.

"There is no use searching any more for the moment, dear. This train is only so big and they are obviously not around right now- it is inevitable that we will eventually run into them though, so don't look like that! Come, let's pop into the restaurant- I take it you haven't had lunch yet, either. Nothing productive about a rumbling tummy!" She nodded slowly, clearly trying not to look upset. The poor kid- She really did want to see this Professor man as soon as possible.

As we ate our impressive (not to say expensive) meals and slowly learnt more about each other, I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching us- or me, in particular. As Flora told me how she was an orphan in a remote town before meeting the Professor in very vague terms, I glanced around. All I could see was people enjoying their meals in every direction, and resolved to just continue eating. I was probably being paranoid.

After five more minutes without the horrid sense going away, I began to gather my things in the hopes of leaving only to find that the feeling would disappear completely. Strange…

"Sam? Are you alright? You kind of look out of it…" I snapped my attention back to Flora, who was staring at me with a somewhat worried expression.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just thought that…" I shook my head. "Nothing. I was being silly. Continue on, you were talking about the apprentice boy- Luke, was it?"

I listened to her tales about 'The Professor' and his trusty apprentice Luke, who regularly embarked on all kinds of adventures around the country and couldn't help but notice that many of these stories felt rather familiar.

"Flora, if you don't mind me asking, what is the Professor's name?" Her face turned a shade of red as she looked down at her feet.

"I- I'm sorry for neglecting to mention it sooner- it's just that, with him being famous and all, people treat me differently when they know- and, well, you seemed so nice and I didn't want to take advantage of you or anything…" She brought her gaze up to meet mine. "Professor Layton. I trust you have heard of him?" I nodded, considering this, before speaking.

"Thank you for telling me, Flora. I understand that you would be weary of telling people of your ties to him, what with the ridiculous way that people seem to react to those in the public eye- but I assure you I would not have treated you any differently. It is a part of my job, see, to not treat people with privilege simply because of their circumstances." I smiled, and flagged down a waiter to hand me the bill.

"Come now; let's give that search another shot." She practically leaped out of her chair.

"Really? Let's go!" I stood up and followed her out of the room.

And we were off again.

We made our way down the length of the train again, and I began to doubt my earlier logic. Were we on the right train? What happened if there was another country town that I hadn't noticed on the board? Or if some of Flora's information was incorrect? I began to panic. What had I done? Had I just kidnapped a kid? Even though a lady never swears, I couldn't help but curse a little internally.

Shit. I looked down at Flora, who was oblivious to my internal panicking, and told myself to calm down. She was so darn trusting. It was a trait of the innocent- one that is quickly lost with age. I hoped that I was doing the right thing by her. She really was a lovely girl. If I was doing the wrong thing…

"Sam! It's him! Down the end of the carriage!" She grabbed my sleeve and tugged it to pull me out of my thoughts. "Are you coming?"

There were two distinct figures at the end of the long corridor- that of a small boy dressed in mainly blue and a man in a brown jacket and a top hat. I stopped in my tracks.

That hat…

_I walked down the shopping strip with Claire, admiring the lush green trees and the shade they granted to those passing by. _

_It was spring, and things were going well for the both of us._

"_How's the new job treating you? Not working you too hard, I hope!" I smiled at her._

_She was my best friend of 8 years, someone I shared everything with. We treated each other like more of an extension of ourselves than anything else- She was one of the few people who really got me. When I was with her I was truly in my element. She laughed._

"_Hardly. Our work is absolutely unprecedented stuff. I'm not supposed to tell anyone, but you know that I trust you- we are actually working on a time machine!" I gasped. Was that even possible? Was it dangerous? It was the stuff of fantasy!_

"_That's amazing! Does Hershel know?" She had been dating Hershel over the past few months, and he seemed to be quite the gentleman. She hadn't yet introduced me to him though- what with me having just joined a joint practice of mental health and her new job at the lab, we were having trouble coordinating our schedules. I planned to eventually have my own practice, though, and work within my own hours. It wouldn't be for a long time yet, but it gave me something to strive for._

"_Yeah, he does. He doesn't like me doing the tests- he says it is too dangerous- but the people I am working with are experienced in the field. Bill is so damn pretentious that I can't imagine him ever running anything that is likely to go wrong at all." I sighed. Hershel had a point- it was obvious he really cared for her, and I didn't want her getting hurt either._

"_He may have a point, Claire- you're sure it is safe?" She smiled._

"_Oh, don't be like that Sam! I have Hershel to do all the worrying for me. There may be a few risks, but it is all in a day's work for a scientist. As Hershel once said in passing- 'No risk, no reward!' It's worth any small risks there may be, anyway. This is the future we are talking about, literally. I wouldn't give it up for the world!" She spoke with so much passion that I couldn't bring myself to press the point any further, despite 'No risk, no reward' being one of the silliest statements I had ever heard._

"_Fine. Can you go forward in time and buy me a mind reading devise? Paul is acting strangely again and I can't for the life of me figure out what is making him behave like that." We giggled. Paul was a strange lad- desperately in love with Claire, the poor fellow, and both she and Hershel were oblivious to this fact. I personally found it painstakingly obvious. I had met the chap back in uni at a mechanics club- I wanted to learn how machines worked and he wanted to be able to make them for himself. Anyhow, Claire was always confused as to why he acted so strange around her and it had become something of a running joke between us._

"_Anyway, Hershel has been accepted as a Professor at Gressenheller University- can you believe it! It makes him the youngest one in the history of the place. I want to buy him a congratulatory gift…" She stalled, looking into the window of a book shop we were passing. "Any ideas?"_

"_You're his girlfriend and you expect me to know what he would like? I haven't even met the chap… You honestly haven't thought of anything?" She shook her head._

"_Nothing. He never speaks about what he wants- he is too modest. I don't want to get him a book as he has so many, and his clothes are fine..." She trailed off, gazing at the shops nearby for some inspiration. I decided to run some ideas past her._

"_A cake?"_

"_Won't last."_

"_Stationary?"_

"_Too trivial."_

"_A watch?"_

"_He bought one for me, remember?"_

"_Ah, yes, I forgot. Soap then?"_

"_He'll get the wrong message!" We laughed. I checked the window of the nearest shop and saw rows upon rows of hats- what I thought to be the most unnecessary accessory for daywear._

"_Maybe you should just get him a hat!" I joked, stifling a giggle. The response I got was, to say the least, not what I was expecting. She squealed hugging me from the side._

"_It's perfect! Just what he needs- a new hat! Let's go in and look around!"_

"_I- it is? Um… I guess it is your gift, after all..." She steered me into the hat store, grinning like a Cheshire cat. I smiled, inwardly. She was so excitable._

"_Which one, Sam? Not another cap, I don't think. He has one already, and it doesn't help with... Well, I hate to admit it, but his head is a little square." She giggled. "It doesn't do him any favours."_

_Thinking about it, we did giggle a lot- but we were two best friends in our 20's! Surely it was to be expected._

"_Claire!" I playfully scolded her, but laughed along. I still couldn't believe we were actually buying him a bloody hat, of all things._

_After looking around for a few minutes we spotted just the thing._

"_Look, Sam! It's perfect- I can't believe we didn't think of it sooner!" I turned away from the bowler hat I was admiring to see what she was talking about._

"_A… Top hat? Are you absolutely sure?" I asked. A top hat, of all things! As much as I loved her, I couldn't deny she sometimes had the strangest ideas._

"_Yes! I know it may seem strange but trust me when I say that it will suit him perfectly! Which colour- brown or black? I simply cannot decide!" I tossed up between the options. One was brown with an orange band just above the brim, and the other was black with a blue one._

"_The brown one, for sure. It is a lot softer and probably a bit more neutral as well, no?" She nodded in agreement, getting the attention of the shop assistant._

"_We'll take this one, please. Could you wrap it up? A bow is fine, if that is okay." She turned and spoke to me now._

"_I cannot wait to see him in it- the perfect present for the newly appointed Professor! It will suit him, I'm sure of it!" Claire did make the strangest of decisions, but they always turned out to be ok- I knew that this surely would be no different. She was consistent like that, and it was a trait I was grateful to have in a friend._

Was the highly acclaimed Professor Layton really him, or just someone with a similar hat? Surely he wouldn't still be wearing that old thing after all these years- but not many people do own top hats, and he was a Professor…

Watching the pair down end the corridor, I couldn't help but agree with her. She was right- it suited him very well. That is, if it was actually him and not just an uncanny coincidence.

I continued to follow Flora, who was now eagerly bounding towards them. There really was only one way to find out if he was Hershel, and it meant I had to meet him myself. Now with my own motivation to speak to him, we followed the pair out onto the deck of the train. The two were talking while standing against the railing, facing out toward the open paddocks of rural England. I approached slowly, not wanting to interrupt their conversation- they were clearly very interested in whatever they were speaking about. Flora, however, seemed to have other ideas.

"Hello, Professor! Bet you didn't expect to see me here, huh!" They turned around, startled. The young boy I presumed to be Luke spoke first.

"Flora! What are you doing here? We thought you were back home!" He smiled and looked up at the Professor, clearly waiting for his input.

"Yes, we did… It's lovely to see you, Flora dear- but why are you here? We had decided that it was safer for you to stay back in London, had we not?" She ran over and gave him a hug, which he returned fondly. He then nodded his hat in my direction.

"May I ask as to who this fine lady you have with you is?" I blushed and stared at my feet. Fine lady? Hardly, with my crazy hair and clothes that were probably a right mess by now. I stepped forward and regarded him with a half curtsy/nod.

"Pleased to meet you, sir. Sam Gales, and I presume you are-" The little lad interrupted me mid sentence, abruptly sticking his arm up in the air.

"He's the acclaimed Professor Layton, archaeology Professor and puzzle-solving detective! I'm Luke Triton, his trust apprentice. Nice to meet you, miss!" I assumed his hand was there for shaking, so I shook as I saw fit, laughing. He certainly had character!

"Now, Luke, you know it is impolite to interrupt a lady. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Gales. To what do we owe the pleasure?" He was so polite, and in his brown suit with the top hat on his head he truly did look the picture of a true gentleman. This time Flora took it upon herself to answer for me.

"You see, Professor, you were in such a rush that you left your journal behind at the flat! I went to the station to give it back to you, but I didn't know which train you were on and there were people everywhere- it was so overwhelming! That's when Sam approached me, and she helped me figure out which train you were on. It was lucky because you guys were on the one that she was about to board, and she had an extra ticket for her two person room! She is so nice that she offered to share with me!" I blushed again. I hadn't done that much, but she was making it seem like I was some selfless saint! The way some children exaggerated things…

"So we searched a few times, ate lunch at the restaurant and then came here and found you! Here is your journal, by the way. Please don't make a habit out of losing it, for all our sakes!"

"Sam, I must say, I am very grateful for all you have done for Flora. I do hope she hasn't been too much trouble-" a sharp glare from Flora had him quickly trying to reword his statement- "But I'm sure she wasn't, considering how she usually is. What would you like to do from here?"

"Don't worry about it; she was an absolute pleasure to have around! How about we head back to our room and discuss things over some tea?"

"Oh, we couldn't possibly intrude like that- please, I'll put the kettle on over in our quarters." I shook my head in protest. He wasn't winning that easily!

"Professor, Luke, please just come with me. Our room is surely closer, anyway- after all of this, I for one certainly do not fancy walking around anymore than necessary! It is just through here, come." I beckoned for the three of them to follow me back into the train.

Walking towards the room, I couldn't stop thinking about the Professor. Was that hat the one I had bought with Claire ten long years ago?

Was he really the man my best friend had loved so much so many years ago? I couldn't help but wish that he was still mourning her too- that I wasn't alone in missing her every single day. She had been my best friend, and I hers.

And I never really had moved on at all.

* * *

**Hullo again! What did you think? Feel free to tell me- I really would like to know! I don't have much else to say here, besides thanking you for reading! Keep in mind this is on my account for stories where I don't really like how they have turned out. :)**


End file.
